Welcome to Cambria Wiki
__Noeditsection__ Welcome to my nightmare, I think you're gonna like it, I think you're gonna feel you belong. — Welcome To My Nightmare by Alice Cooper =Welcome to Cambria= This is my sandbox for the purposes of elaborating on the sci-fic/fanfic (rp wiki) world with well thought out, interesting, (and unintentionally remarkable) morphology. =For What?= Getting Over Roleplaying Insecurities To expand upon many real world and online written, image, and or audio prompts I have accidentally found, and fallen in love with. Those which are not gender-bent versions of, and do not re-make, or already relate (productively) to a wip or planned beforehand plot, story, or character history. =''inspiration''= Writing Masterlist Writing Prompts Daily Writing Prompts Awesome Writing Prompts Image Prompts |-|⚝= Welcome To Cambria My Sandbox Reality These are the archives of my mindbrain Thank You For visiting If you have read this, you found my crumbs or I have invited you here all I ask of you stalkers is -->say "Hi" to that<-- one thing Ride - Twenty One Pilots Official Kingdom of Cambria Anthem #forthefam *subject to change |-|Inbound Links= To my Nightmares, Yes, I took some inspiration from the Lady Gaga herself. If you have been here. If you have read this page, skimmed this page, clicked past this page to get to the archives of my mindbrain (the Kingdom of Cambria) that quicker, then you are my Nightmare. Each, and everyone of you are my little Nightmares, and I love you. - Hecate aka Delphi Empress Hecate of the Grimm wrote: : Royal Kingdom of Cambria Decree: Listen here, and listen good. Never apologize to me in the Kingdom of Cambria, unless you also include the MANDATORY <3 the Cambrian Court will also accept ILY or the more formal I love you <3 THIS IS A SAFEPLACE, your sanctuary. You a free to say things here with me that you cannot say to people on other wikis as long as you are here with me, AND HERE ALONE. Anything you want to say, within reason, is perfectly acceptably appropriate with me. See how I let loose, and I feel that should encourage you (and the others who join us in Cambria) to do the same. I appreciate, love, and support the person you feel that you are free enough to be when you are with me. Empress Hecate of the Grimm wrote: : Royal Kingdom of Cambria Decree: Listen here, and listen good. Never give more than 0 in the Kingdom of Cambria, unless you are going above and beyond to include the MANDATORY <3 Absolute Zero (#^@%$ given) <3 the Cambrian Court will also accept IDGAF/idgaf and the highly appreciated 3rd generation dgaf ---- :Saved RPs · Team Fanfic · Sanbox Chars :Hogwarts 2027 · Hogwarts 2028 · Hogwarts 2030 · Hogwarts 2032 · Hogwarts 2035 |-|⚝= Welcome To Cambria My Sandbox Reality These are the archives of my mindbrain Thank You For visiting If you have read this, you found my crumbs or I have invited you here all I ask of you stalkers is -->say "Hi" to that<-- one thing Ride - Twenty One Pilots Official Kingdom of Cambria Anthem #forthefam *subject to change ---- ( ° ʖ °) , : (ET UTC +4) (⊙.⊙(☉̃ₒ☉)⊙.⊙) video Category:Browse